Kuroshitsuji Drabbles and Oneshots
by XSilverXWingedXAssassinX
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots that deal with Kuroshitsuji. Please R&R and enjoy!
1. Fear: Undertaker

**Hey, people, so I have a binder of stories at home. In there, I have a section for drabbles and one-shots that all deal with video games, anime, or mangas. This is going to be a collection of the Kuroshitsuji drabbles and one-shots. So I hope you enjoy!**

**I own nothing….I wish I owned the Undertaker though… TT^TT**

* * *

><p>Fear.<p>

Everyone fears his workplace. It gives off the essence of death and sometimes sickness. People only enter his shop when they have to. And when they do walk in, they are crying for their loved ones.

Sometimes he wishes they would see him and give him a wave when he is walking about, not shirk back in fear as if he'll be the one to take their life. He wants to talk to someone who is as warm to the touch as he, not cold like his clients. However, being the Undertaker of the city only puts fear in the hearts of the living and comfort in the souls of the dead.


	2. Betrayal: Snake

**I only own Lucie. Everyone else belongs to his or her rightful owners. Sorry if Snake is OOC, but I'm not sure how he acts considering he only says so much…**

* * *

><p>For his entire time in the circus, he was being lied to about their real motives. When he found out from Sebastian and Ciel, he felt betrayed by the people he called family.<p>

Working in the Phantomhive manor was all right, but Ciel was lying to people who called him a friend. Snake felt their betrayal for them.

So, when Snake met Lucie, he was nervous. He wanted to get closer to her, but didn't want to be betrayed again. The scars were already deep enough. Lucie wants to get to know him, but he keeps her at a distance.

When he finally let her in, he found out that her "family" also betrayed her. However, hers was on a much greater scale. This betrayal left bleeding wounds on her heart and soul. After Snake found out, he decided to be someone she's never had before.

"'Lucie, I promise to never hurt or betray you. I promise to be an honest friend,' says Woodsworth."

And he promises to keep every word until the day he dies.


	3. Light: Undertaker

**Once again, I own nothing except Bevan who is also in one of my friend's stories…. So technically we co-own her. This explains why my dear Undertaker dislikes the queen and why he retired. R&R and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bevan.<p>

The name itself brings a smile to his face. Seeing her brings warmth to his heart. And touching her sends a fire through his entire being.

She is the sun in his dark world. She makes life bearable. He stays as a Shinigami for her. She keeps him moving forward.

But one day, it turns all around.

His light is extinguished. When he stepped into his office that fateful day, his life shattered.

The sight forced him to his knees and to push his quitting of the job he came to love because of her. Seeing her beaten, bloody, and naked body in a crumpled mess on the floor shattered his heart. He felt as violated and wounded as she did.

That gruesome sight that plagues his mind each time he sees the scars, makes him believe that he made the correct decision that night. Getting them both out of there saved both of them. She would never see the men who violated and ruined her. He would be saved from execution by going off and exterminating those who hurt her.

However, even after the years it happened, the scars are still fresh to them. And his hate for the one who did this to his precious light would pay dearly.

May God save the Queen when hell reigns down, because he sure as hell won't be helping her.


	4. Food: Bardroy

**I own nothing except Lillian. Sorry for any OOCness in characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boom<strong>!

"What was that?" Lillian asks as the house shook. The ceramic plates on the dining table rattle threateningly.

"I believe Bardroy is in the kitchen," Sebastian says popping up and scaring Lillian. The two silently look towards the hall as a puff of black smoke clouds the halls. She smiles at the thought of him attempting to cook something. She finds it extremely adorable. "I shall find out what he is doing," Sebastian says, disappearing in the smoke.

* * *

><p>Bard coughs and blows the smoke out of his face. "Guess that didn't work," he gruffly spits out. He was trying to make something special for Lillian to try and win over her heart. That did not turn as well as he thought it was.<p>

"Bardroy, do you need any help?" the sly demon (known as Sebastian) coughed while walking in. He heads to the window and unlatches it, letting the nice breeze in. Some of the smoke clears away as Bard sits down in the empty chair. Sebastian starts cleaning up the mess that Bard made. Said chef has his head in his hands as he sighs.

"Sebastian, I don't know what to do. Will you 'elp me?" Bard looks up at the butler as he asks the question. There is an evil glint in his eyes as he looks at the chef.

* * *

><p>Lillian sighs as she finally gets to sit down after a long day. Today, some high and mighty rich guy stopped by to negotiate with the young master. Lillian has been on her feet all day cleaning. She had to take over after Mey-Rin shattered the crystal gravy boat.<p>

She rests her head on the now clean dining room table. The energy just drains out of her. She hears the door open, but just passes it off as Sebastian coming to see if she was alive. The sound of a plate clattering in front of her scares Lillian. She looks up, wide-eyed, and sees Bard standing there with a cheeky smile.

"'Ello, love. Did you eat yet?" he asks, hopping that his work won't go to waste. She shakes her head and sits up straighter as Bard pushes the covered plate in front of her. He lifts up the lid and the smell wafts through the air. Sitting on the platter is the most scrumptious looking turkey surrounded by vegetables with a side of gravy. Her eyes start to sparkle as drool drips down her chin. She launches herself at Bard, hugging and kissing him.

"Thank you, dear! It's wonderful!" she exclaims Bard smiles softly before gently prying her off and setting her in the chair.

"Well, let's eat!"

**Extended Ending**

"Sebastian cooked this didn't he."

"Way to ruin the moment, love."


	5. House: Sebastian

"…"

"…"

"So…if the house burns down, does that mean a really, good action packed arc is coming up?"

"I believe so, Lillian."

* * *

><p><strong>Discussion between Lillian (my OC) and Sebastian. Am I the only one who noticed that the house always seem to burn down during an arc? I own nothing, except Lillian.<strong>


End file.
